Of You I Grow Fonder
by NothingGoesAsPlanned
Summary: Logan Mitchell is an aspiring doctor forced to stop attending school so that he can keep his apartment. One day he meets Kendall Knight, a famous singer stuck in a loveless marriage. Feeling bad for him, Kendall offers Logan to work for him as his housemaid. All's well at first, but things start to change when Logan begins to fall for Kendall. Rated M for eventual adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight wasn't happy.

When he thought about it, though, it actually sounded pretty ridiculous. He was rich; he lived in a private, gated community in a spacious mansion, complete with a large, green yard and a pool. He was married to his beautiful wife Jo, with her honey blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He was a famous singer and had tons of fans.

But Kendall hated the gated community, with all of his snooty neighbors. He missed the house he grew up in, with his little sister and mother and the smell of baked goods always in the air. He missed the snow and ice in the winter and the not quite warm summers that Minnesota offered. He and Jo hadn't been getting along for the mere three years they had been married. They insulted each other and slept in completely opposite ends of the house. Sometimes Kendall forgot he was even married, but one look at the gold band on his left ring finger reminded him daily. He really loved his fans; honestly he did, but being a singer…that was never his dream. His band mates were great, but he still wished that he had become a hockey player. Hockey was his thing. Singing was not.

Kendall sighed and leaned back in his chair. He and Jo had been in the middle of having their first civil dinner in months, but Kendall had said something that set her off. The blonde woman had stormed off. The slamming of her bedroom door seemed to echo on for hours.

He ran his hand down his face, a dull throbbing in his head. He had really thought things were going to go differently. Even though and Jo weren't getting along, he really did love her. She was his wife, after all.

He got up and headed towards Jo's bedroom, knocking gently on the door. It opened after a few seconds. Jo frowned at him from the other side, averting her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. Kendall sighed.

"Look, Jo, I'm sorry. You know me. I say things I don't mean in the heat of the moment." He told her. Jo crossed her arms.

"You _always_ say things you don't mean."

"Yes, I realize that. I'm sorry about that." He reached forward to touch her face, but Jo jerked away from him at the last second.

"Don't." She said, finally looking at him. "Just…don't."

Kendall's hand dropped to his side, clenching into a fist.

"Do you even know what we were fighting about? Because honestly, I don't. I can't say anything without you flipping out."

Jo clenched her jaw, holding her arms tighter against her body.

"Then maybe you shouldn't say anything." She suggested dryly. Kendall glared at her.

"We're married. We're _supposed_ to talk to each other."

"Whatever." Jo huffed, turning away. "You need to look for another housekeeper."

Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Was there something wrong with Grace?" He asked, referring to the housekeeper that had cleaned their mansion ever since they had moved in.

"She quit."

Kendall blinked at his wife in shock.

"She did? Why?" Jo shrugged.

"I don't know. She left a note on the counter. I don't know what I did with it." She closed the door, leaving Kendall to stare at it.

The blond man groaned and walked back downstairs, locating the note their previous housekeeper had left behind. He read it over before sighing once more and crumpling into a ball.

He didn't know where he would get another maid. Grace was wonderful, and Kendall was sure it would be impossible to get someone as good as her again.

"I can't deal with this right now." He muttered to himself, grabbing his keys off of the counter.

* * *

"Damn it Mitchell, why can't you come on time?"

Twenty-year old Logan Mitchell sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, sir." His boss, Nathan, narrowed his eyes.

"This is the third time this week." He said. Logan sighed again.

"I'm aware, sir." He responded tiredly. "But I didn't have enough money to take the bus. I had to walk."

Nathan frowned.

"Just don't let it happen again."

Logan nodded and grabbed his apron from under the counter. He tied it around his waist and grabbed a notepad off of the counter.

Logan had been in college before. He had worked odd jobs since he was fourteen, saving every cent for that day. When the time came, he had made a considerable amount. His parents had given him money to make up for what he didn't have.

He had attended only two semesters before he met his first problem. His best friend, Carlos, needed money. He couldn't pay his rent that month, so Logan decided to help him out. He still had some savings left, so it wasn't a problem. But Carlos continually asked for money, and Logan kept giving him. By the time he realized he didn't have any more savings, it was too late.

He tried to ask his parents for help, but they had only lectured him about how he shouldn't have given money to Carlos. Logan knew they were right, but he didn't want to admit it. Logan wasn't close to any other family members, and he knew asking Carlos for money wouldn't do any good. He didn't have enough money to pay for another semester, so he was forced to drop out of college.

So here he was, working at a small restaurant and struggling to keep his small apartment. Logan walked to his first table, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hello, I'm Logan and I'll be your server for today. What can I get you?" He asked, notepad out and pen resting on the blank page.

"Just coffee is fine." Logan looked at the man sitting in the booth. His sweatshirt hood was up, and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. Logan could see a few strands of blond hair sticking out from his hood.

"Uh, alright." Logan said, slightly confused. He turned around and went behind the counter to the coffee maker. Once it was finished brewing, he poured it into a mug and grabbed the milk container before heading back to the strange man's table.

"Here you go." He said, chewing his lip. He awkwardly stood next to the table. He quickly peeked around the counter, grateful to see that Nathan was nowhere in sight. "Are you, um, alright?"

The man looked up at him quickly. Logan noticed his lips tilting downward.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked harshly. Logan blinked.

"Oh, uh, well you just have your hood up. And sunglasses on. Which I thought was kind of weird, since it's cloudy outside." He responded, blushing. "Sorry, I just-"

The man sighed and looked around the restaurant before pulling his sunglasses off. Logan's eyes widened slightly.

_Is that…Kendall Knight!?_

Logan didn't know much about him other than he was one of the members of band called Big Time Rush. They had formed around two years ago, when Logan was accepted into college. They had been Carlos' favorite band at the time. Logan mentally chuckled when he remembered how his friend had gone on and on about them. For whatever reason, though, Kendall's name had been the only one he remembered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled when he saw Logan's shocked expression. "Surprised?"

Logan cleared his throat.

"Very. I mean, it's not every day we get a famous-"

"Don't say it!" Kendall said quickly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to keep a low profile."

"Oh, yeah, got it." Logan shifted awkwardly. "I'll leave you alone now-"

"Stay."

Logan chuckled nervously.

"My boss isn't going to like that." He said.

"Well I don't see your boss around." Kendall replied, making a show of looking around the nearly deserted restaurant.

"But you don't even know me." Logan said.

"Maybe I want to talk to a stranger. Maybe I need a…outside opinion." Kendall said. He looked up at Logan slowly. "I just…need to vent, I guess."

For some reason, that made Logan give in. He sat across from the blond singer, folding his hands on the table.

"So vent." He said, giving the man a gentle smile. Kendall gave his own grateful smile before beginning to speak.

"I really, really love someone. But all we've been doing is fighting-"

"Your wife," Logan mumbled. Kendall paused.

"Huh?" He asked. The brunet motioned to the ring on Kendall's finger.

"I saw the ring." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Kendall flushed. "Like I was saying, my wife and I have been fighting a lot. Which really sucks, because she won't even talk to me. I mean, we sleep in totally different bedrooms. Most of the time, it feels like we aren't even married. And recently our housekeeper quit, so she's blaming everything on me. I just feel overwhelmed, I guess."

Logan whistled.

"Damn. That sounds tough." Kendall laughed sarcastically. "But you guys love each other, right? So you'll get over this dry spell."

"It sure doesn't feel like it." The blond muttered. "Sorry for laying all that on you."

Logan shrugged easily.

"It's fine. I told you to vent, remember? So don't worry about it." He grinned at Kendall, feeling oddly happy when he grinned back.

"I worked a waiter too, you know. Before I started singing, I mean." He said. Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." At Kendall's raised eyebrow, he shook his head. "One of my friends used to be obsessed with your band. He knew practically everything about you guys. It was kind of creepy, actually." Logan clarified.

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Gotta love the fans." He said with a smirk. "Have you worked here long?"

"Uh, for about a year or so. My boss is kind of a dick, though. So the experience hasn't been as pleasant as I wish it would be." Logan answered.

"Aw, that sucks. Is this the job you always wanted? Not that there's anything wrong with being a waiter. I was just curious." Kendall said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, don't worry. And no, it isn't. I've always wanted to be a doctor. I was actually going to college, but some…_problems_ came up. I had to choose between my apartment and school." Logan paused, shrugging. "It's easy to see what I picked."

Kendall leaned across the table as if he was going to spill a huge secret.

"I don't want to be a singer. I've wanted to be a hockey player since I remembered." He said. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. Kendall nodded and leaned back.

"Yep. The only reason I keep doing it is because of my band mates. I can't just quit on them, you know? And the fans too. They're great." He said with a small smile. "Do you have any plans to return to school?"

Logan scoffed.

"Unless I somehow become insanely rich, no." He replied. Kendall pursed his lips. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. His eyes were bright as he looked at Logan.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed. Logan blinked at him.

"Um, what is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I need a housekeeper. You need money." Kendall gave Logan a pointed look.

"Wait, wait." He said, holding his hand up. "You want _me_ to become your housekeeper? You don't even know me!"

"I didn't know Grace either, but I still hired her. And if you do this, we both get what we want."

Logan shook his head. This was too much to take in! A famous singer wanted _him_ to clean his house. He was going to pay Logan to clean for him so that he would get money to go to college.

"This is insane." He said quietly. Kendall smirked.

"Maybe, but it's a great idea. So what do you say?"

Logan exhaled loudly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said, shaking his head again. Kendall chuckled.

"Well believe it! And don't worry, I won't make you wear a French maid outfit or anything."

Logan blushed heavily. He and Kendall shook hands before the blond gave him his address.

"You can start tomorrow." He said before leaving the restaurant.

Logan continued to stare at the napkin in his hands with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

James Diamond sighed and glanced at the door again. After a few more agonizingly long minutes, a familiar blond walked through the doorway, grinning.

"Hey!" He greeted, and James sighed again. He slowly approached the smiling man.

"You're late. I'm pretty sure Gustavo almost had a heart attack when he saw you weren't there."

Kendall rolled his eyes and adjusted the gold band on his finger.

"Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively. "When isn't he pissed?"

James pursed his lips.

"You're lucky you're still alive." He responded, almost in awe. "Come on, Dak is already in the booth."

Kendall's jaw dropped.

"Since when is Dak here before me?" He hissed to himself. The third member of their band, Dak Zevon, was notorious for being late. Kendall also had a habit of being late too, but he wasn't as bad at time management as Dak was. James was really the only punctual one, and Kendall envied his friend for that.

"Since you take forever to get your ass over here." James replied, poking Kendall's shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at the taller boy, causing the brunet to smirk.

They headed to the recording booth to see Gustavo rubbing his temple and Dak looking annoyed. The short-haired brunet looked excited when he caught sight of his two band mates. He took his headphones off, quickly getting out of the booth.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed, patting Kendall on the back. "But your ass is probably going to get kicked in the next three seconds, so nice knowing you." He added with a smirk. Kendall snorted.

"Gee, thanks buddy." He said dryly. James and Dak both laughed.

Kendall rolled his eyes again and walked over to Gustavo.

"Hey, boss." He said with a small wave. Gustavo's eyebrow gave a little twitch.

"You're late."

"I know. I won't happen again, I swear." Gustavo's eyebrow began to twitch even more.

"YOU _ALWAYS_ SAY THAT!"

Kendall instantly covered his ears. James flinched, and Dak left to get Kelly.

"I'M SORRY!" Kendall screamed back. Gustavo narrowed his eyes.

"Recording booth _NOW_!"

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going until you stop yelling at me."

James face-palmed from beside him.

"You're making it worse!" The brunet singer hissed.

Kendall snorted.

"Please. It can't get any worse that it already is."

Apparently, things _could_ get worse. Kelly told the boys to go home while she tried to calm Gustavo down.

"You always piss him off." Dak said, shaking his head. Kendall shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It's my life's purpose." He said with a satisfied smile.

"One of these days you're going to get murdered." James added, shaking his head. He too put his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, sure." Kendall snorted. "So where are we going?"

"Home, I guess." James said.

"Oh, wait, before I forget. Lucy Stone's holding a party at her place tonight." Dak said, grinning. "You in?"

Kendall arched an eyebrow, looking at James pointedly.

"Lucy Stone? As in the chick James has been obsessed with for _months_?" He asked. Dak snickered, and James glared at the blond man.

"Fuck you. I am not obsessed with her." He said, turning his face away from his friends. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Sure you aren't." He drawled sarcastically. "I don't know, man. Jo's been kind of on my back lately."

James snickered.

"When _isn't_ she on your back?" He asked.

"So that's a no, huh." Dak said, sounding kind of disappointed. "That sucks. Now I'm stuck with this fool." He added, gesturing towards James.

James glared at the older man.

"Fuck you, man." He snapped, eyes narrowed. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be selling illegally downloaded movies out of your mom's basement."

This time, Dak was the one to glare at his band mate.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that." He hissed.

"Hey, you started it." James said. Dak growled low in throat, and Kendall sighed.

"Ladies, let's calm down, yes?" He said, holding his hands out.

"Shut the hell up!" James and Dak snarled at the same time. Kendall snickered and silenced.

"Jo's not going to like it…but I'll go." James was the first to stop glaring. He smiled and clapped Kendall on the shoulder.

"Great! I'm going to come get you guys around eight." He paused, pulling a black plastic comb out of his pocket. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready."

"Fixing your hair isn't going to make Lucy go for you!" Dak yelled after the tall brunet as he began to walk away. James flipped him off over his shoulder.

Kendall shook his head, laughing.

"I'll see you later bro." He said. Dak nodded, and the two exchanged quick handshakes before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Whoa, hey, Logan." Kendall said, blinking in shock. The short brunet smiled uneasily at him.

"Hey." He replied. "I don't think your wife's home."

Kendall shook his head, swinging his keys around his index finger.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked. Logan shrugged.

"Oh, not long. I got here like ten minutes ago."

Kendall nodded, unlocking the door.

"So, uh, what do I do?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"You clean…?" He said. Logan chewed his lip.

"Uh, I meant where do you want me to start." He paused, shaking his head. "I've never done this. I don't know the rules or whatever."

Kendall couldn't help it; he burst into laughter as soon as the brunet stopped speaking. The slightly younger man looked confused.

"Logan, it's not that complicated. There's cleaning supplies in the bathroom. You use the cleaning supplies to _clean_."

Logan blushed heavily, crossing his arms.

"I know that!" He hissed. "It's just…uh, never mind." He said, shaking his head.

Kendall reached out and rubbed the smaller boy's shoulder gently.

"You'll be okay." He said with a grin. "The bathroom's the first door down the hall at the right. I'm going out later, so you can just leave when you're done."

Logan nodded.

"Alright."

Kendall grinned at him and walked away. Logan exhaled quietly.

_Better get started._

* * *

The hours seemed to roll by slowly. Kendall got ready for the party, dressing in a blue and black plaid shirt, dark jeans, and his favorite pair of black vans. He finger-combed through his hair a few times and spritzed on some cologne.

As promised, James picked him up at eight. Kendall considered writing a note to tell Jo that he had gone out, but decided not to. She probably wouldn't even notice he was gone when she came home. Kendall tugged on his black jacket, and closed the door behind him, calling a goodbye over his shoulder to Logan.

"Oh thank god." Dak said as soon as Kendall slid into the back seat of James' red Mustang.

"What?" Kendall asked, slightly confused. Dak glared at James as the taller boy pulled out of Kendall's driveway.

"James has been talking non-stop about Lucy ever since I got into the car." He complained. Kendall laughed.

"I thought you weren't obsessed with her?" He teased. James choked.

"I'm not!" He said, too quickly for the other two men to believe him.

"Sure," Kendall drawled.

They joked around with each other until they arrived at Lucy's home. Even from the outside, they could hear the music blaring. Kendall was surprised that no one was complaining, but then he remembered that Lucy didn't have any neighbors.

They all got out of the car, James sliding his shades into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted them as soon as they got inside.

"Yo," James said, nodding at her coolly. Dak and Kendall both stifled their laughter when Lucy didn't respond and looked straight at Kendall.

"Hey," She said again, her voice dropping. Kendall raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Uh, hey." He replied. Dak furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Drinks are over there." Lucy said with a wink as she walked away to greet her other guests.

"What was that about?" Dak asked as they went to get their drinks. He looked over his shoulder at the still pouting James.

"She just said hey. It's nothing." Kendall said shaking his head.

Dak shrugged and slunk away to dance with a girl that had been eyeing him since he walked in the door.

Kendall handed a plastic cup to James and leaned back against the table.

"You're not drinking?" Kendall asked in surprise when the cup was handed back to him.

"No. I have to drive home, remember?" He grumbled. Kendall sighed.

"Maybe you should give up on her." He suggested. James glared at him.

"I've liked her for so long. I can't just forget about her. You never gave up on Jo. And look, now you guys are married-"

"But we're not happy." Kendall didn't know why he'd said it out loud. James faltered, giving his best friend a shocked look.

"Kendall," He started, but was quickly cut off by the blond man.

"No." He said firmly. "We're not talking about it."

James clenched his hand.

"How do you expect us not to talk about it after you say something like that?" He asked.

Kendall shook his head.

"Are you going to get divorced?" James asked quietly. Kendall glared at the tall brunet.

"What part of we're not talking about it do you not understand?" He snapped before storming off. He pushed past a group of people blocking the patio door before stomping outside and leaning onto the railing heavily.

He didn't know why he got so upset at James. After all, _he_ had been the one to start the conversation. He hadn't thought before speaking. He rubbed at his face roughly, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Logan's words from the previous day repeated in his head.

_"But you guys love each other, right? So you'll get over this dry spell."_

"Do we?" Kendall asked himself.

He knew he loved Jo…but he wasn't so sure Jo loved him back.

* * *

Jo closed the door behind her, toeing off her shoes. She had just gotten back from hanging out with her friend Camille. The two had gone shopping and then to eat. Then they had gone to Camille's house and just talked for a few hours.

She paused when she heard something fall to the ground followed by rapid cursing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She heard a masculine voice say. She hesitantly approached the sound of the cursing, blinking at the scene in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing the opened Windex bottle and the blue liquid covering the kitchen floor.

The man in front of her straightened. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and grey jeans. His feet were covered in worn-looking black Converse sneakers.

"Uh, I'm Logan Mitchell. Your new housekeeper." He said with a nervous smile.

Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Where did Kendall find you? Off of the streets?" She asked. Logan frowned.

"Actually it was a diner, which was on a busy street, so I guess it's close enough." He said. Jo shook her head.

"You talk a lot." She muttered, mostly to herself. She crossed her arms and eyed the mess on the floor again. "Grace was pretty amazing. You have some big shoes to fill." She told him before walking away.

For some reason, the presence of the brunet boy in her kitchen irked her greatly. What was Kendall thinking, hiring some stupid kid to clean their house? From what she could tell, he wouldn't do a good job.

Her irritation at their housekeeper was transferred to her husband when she saw he wasn't home. She huffed in annoyance, changing into her pajamas quickly. She crawled into her bed, ignoring the coldness she felt around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan watched with wide eyes as Kendall and Jo continued to scream their heads off at each other. He stood pressed against the living room wall, twisting his shirt nervously between his fingers. He shifted his weight back and forth quickly, eyes darting between the blond duo in front of him.

"Screw you!" Jo screeched. Kendall's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah, whatever. Who's paying for this house? _Me._ You better be grateful."

"Like I'd ever be grateful to an asshole like you." She spat, twisting on her heel and shoving past Logan. "Get started, will you? Stop standing there like a clueless child."

Logan straightened.

"Uh, yes."

He scurried into the kitchen. Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Just go home." He said. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"But it's my job to-"

"Go. Home."

Logan watched him carefully. Kendall let go of his arm and walked away. He sighed and set the dustpan he had been holding down, grabbing his jacket from the coat closet and leaving the luxurious house.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"You're acting weird." James said. Kendall sighed, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry. I just…had a rough night."

"Don't you always?" Dak piped in. James gave him the dirtiest look he could.

"Shut up." He hissed under his breath, glancing at Kendall. But the blond seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Sorry." The blond apologized once more, dark eyebrows furrowed.

James looked over at Dak before leaning close to the shorter man.

"It's about Jo. What happened?"

Kendall pretended to not listen, but when the creases on his forehead deepened, James knew he was fully aware of what he said.

"Ha ha, dude, you better stop that." Dak said with his signature grin. "You're going to get a _ton_ of wrinkles."

Kendall's face relaxed. An insincere smile spread across his face, but it wasn't like Dak would notice. He was kind of oblivious when it came to the little things.

"Yeah, true. You kind of sounded like James there for a second. Catching up on _Men's Health_ or something?"

James' face grew warm.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Kendall and Dak both laughed.

* * *

"Shit, Logan. You scared the crap out of me." Kendall said with a grin. He felt a wave of relief sweep over him when he saw that Jo's jacket and shoes were gone, along with her keys. She had probably gone out again.

Logan languidly stretched his arms.

"Don't ask." He said, sitting up from the floor.

Kendall smirked.

"I wasn't going to," He started. "But now that you said _not_ to, I _have_ to."

Logan rolled his eyes and scooted over to rest his back against the wall.

"You sound like a child." He remarked dryly. Kendall's smirk widened.

"Oh, my dearest Logan," He began in a tone that set the brunet's cheeks on fire. "Why did you decide to lie on the floor?"

"I got tired. And I finished cleaning." He said. He looked up at the older man. "How was work?"

Kendall stopped in the middle of kicking his shoes off. Back in the good days of their marriage, Jo had asked him that very question.

"Heh, we sound like a married couple." He said, feeling oddly satisfied when Logan's blush worsened tenfold.

"I, uh, oh-"

"My day was fine." Kendall cut off the boy's stuttering coolly. "And yours?"

Logan's blank mind scrambled for an answer.

"Fine." He finally managed to say. Kendall grinned at him, finally getting his shoes off.

"Good, good." He said. He casually looked about the living room. It looked way cleaner than when Grace had cleaned for them. "You're doing a great job, Logan. I should just keep you here forever."

"Um thanks. I guess." Kendall vaguely wondered if someone could die from having that much blood in his face.

"Welcome. You don't happen to know if Jo made anything, do you?" He asked. Logan slowly shook his head.

"No, she wasn't here when I got here. I'm assuming she didn't."

Kendall groaned.

"Damn it." He began to trudge to the kitchen, but Logan's timid voice stopped him.

"I could make you something if you want? I mean since you seem pretty tired. And it's almost nine. You've been gone all day."

Kendall turned to Logan in mild shock.

"Really?"

Logan nodded with an earnest grin.

"Sure, why not? You're doing me this huge favor. Consider this me…paying you back."

Kendall pursed his lips.

"But I already make you clean and-"

Logan placed his warm hand on Kendall's wrist. The feeling of such warmth against his cold skin almost made him jump. He wondered when Logan had gotten to close.

"Kendall," The brunet said slowly, "I _want _to do it."

Kendall swallowed hard, surprised when he found such a simple thing so hard to do. His jeans felt tighter. Had he somehow gained weight? Maybe eating those hot dogs from the stand outside of Rocque Records wasn't such a good idea.

"Okay, then." The blond reluctantly replied.

Logan smirked.

"Finally." He muttered. "Go sit in the dining room. I'll bring the food to you when I'm done."

"What are you making?" Kendall asked curiously. Logan laughed.

"It's a surprise!" He said in a sing-song voice, removing his hand from Kendall's wrist. The loss of warmth made him groan.

"Alright, alright." He said, heading into the leaving room.

A mere ten minutes later, Logan sauntered into the dining room with two plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and two bowls of tomato soup.

"My cooking skills aren't that great," He admitted with a tiny smile. "But I've been told my grilled cheese is awesome. I hope you don't mind me eating some too. I set some aside for Jo, too."

Kendall laughed.

"I thought I was going to get some fancy dish." As Logan's crestfallen face, he poked his hand from across the table, the mere touch sending electric bolts racing up and down the brunet's spine, as well as Kendall's. "But this is way better than what I expected."

And then, that grin was back on Logan's face. Kendall released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and began to eat. His eyes widened as he slowly took his first bite.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed, eagerly taking two more bites.

"Please don't choke." Logan said with a shake of his head. "And I told you so."

"What did you do to this? My grilled cheese never tastes this good."

Logan gave him a cheeky grin.

"It's a secret."

Kendall frowned slightly but quickly went back to eating, finishing his sandwich and soup rather quickly. He went to go put his dishes in the sink, but Logan lightly kicked his knee.

"I'll do it." He said, finishing the last of his sandwich.

Kendall quickly scooped up all the plates before the younger man could argue. He heard Logan muttering something under his breath, but paid no attention as he rinsed off the dishes.

"Thanks again for-"

Just as he turned to thank the boy, he found himself crashing into him. He caught Logan's elbow before he could reach the ground.

"Sorry," Logan said, face red once more. The contact of Kendall's hand on his elbow was making him more flustered than it should. "Totally my fault for sneaking up on you like that. I was just going to tell you I could clean the dishes…"

"It's fine." Kendall said with a cool nod. They two were now standing, and Logan was once again blushing. Kendall wondered if that was a permanent part of Logan's cheeks.

"I'm going to go now." The boy said, shifting awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, bye." Kendall said, equally as awkward.

Logan gave him a forced grin and turned to leave, but Kendall grabbed his elbow again.

"Logan?" He asked. The brunet furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Kendall watched the curve of the younger's lips, mesmerized. He snapped himself out of his less than appropriate thoughts about those very lips, grinning.

"Have a good night."

Logan gave him a calculating look before shrugging and grinning.

"Yeah, you too."

And then he was gone, leaving Kendall to think about what the _hell_ was going on with him.


End file.
